The Ultimate 1D Love Story
by NikkiLoves1D
Summary: When the popular British Boy Band One Dimension move in next too Leah and Molly, what will happen? Can Leo and Niale love them more then this? Lirry Stayne *Rated M for implied lemons* 1D ff with changed names!
1. Chapter 1

Hi I'm Molly. I am 18 and live in a house with my sister Leah. My parents aren't in the picture so we don't have to get involved with that. We work at McDonalds, making $30 a week, yet we can afford to live on our own. I have long brown hair and brown eyes. My sister Leah has blonde hair and blue eyes. We are in love with One Dimension.

One day me and my sister were talking in our living room. We heard a large rumbling coming from the streets outside. We dashed to the windows and saw a moving truck was coming up the street! We were both surprised."Wow sis! New neighbors!" I said!

"Yeah!" she said.

We looked at 5 boys get out of the car. They were the boys from One Dimension!

(A/N No flames! I promise dat da story gets better. Me and me friend Molly are going to be rightin this!)

**Okay guiz so Im changin this storie bc of all youre compliants and stuff so now itll b about the 4 boiz from 1Dimension, Lima, Leo, Niale, and Harrison. Ok and now you guiz cant yell at me 4 spellinn there names wrong (wich im not i looked it up myself online!) ANd im sorry about the short chapters im onl 7! Plz share this story on twitter! it'd mean alot thx luff yall kisses *:**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi y'all my name is Leah. Sometimes I like to talk in a country accent. My sista Molly loves 1Dimension and so do I. We were so happy that the sexah boys were moving across the street Running up to the boys, i jumped on Niales back. Niale turned to look at me and was captivated by my beauty he started provacativley kissing me. **(see- he doesnt actrually just randomly kiss me he sees how beutiful i am and he falls inn lov wit me o he starts t kiss e! and my grammars good!)**

Molly came out and saw us kssing so decided to talk to Leo. They really seemed to like each other and they kept talking very heatedly ad then all of a sudden They started making out and **(see is that better?)** then all of a sudden Mr. Cowbell came out. "Boys, no fornicating!" they all scowled and so didi we.

When Simeanie was gone Niale gave me his numbah and said see u later.

* * *

**(a/N guys please review. It wuld mean the wirld to me.)**

(ok guiz so i fixed **thi chapter is it better? plz review and share on twittah!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Molly's POV**

Oh My One Dimension, hahaha see what I did there?! I just talked to Leo Tommlinkins! He looked in my eyes and we passionately kissed! Then the boys' sassy manager told us to stop 'fornicating'. We all groaned and me and Leah went back to our house.

"Oh my gosh, Leah, I may be in love with Leo. Even though we met 5 minutes ago, I feel like its different than my last 16 boyfriends!" I told her.

"Yeah, same with Niall! He was all like, "Leah you're so beautiful,' and I was like, "Oh Niale thank you!', and then he kissed me and it was amazing! I really like him this time!" Leah said happily.

"Wait Leah, did Niale give you his number?" I asked her.

"Uhm yeah, why?"

"Oh," Leo didn't give me his number... Oh well I'm sure he meant to adn he just forgot, ya that's it! he just forgot!

"Wait! Maybe you could text him and ask him if he wants to meet us at Nandos for dinner?"

Leah's eyes grew huge! "No way! Never! I am not texting Niale! I've only known him for 10 minutes he'd think I'm way to creepy!"

"Oh come on, you guys swapped saliva! You can't get to know someone any better than that!" Leah made a gagging noise.

"EW! Molly, stop it! Why did you have to say that? I don't think I'll ever be able to kiss someone again!" I giggled softly at that and soon enough we were both in full on hysterics. What can I say? I have a very contagious laugh. Suddenly a very devious idea came into my head. I reached out and grabbed Leah's phone.

"Well if you won't text Niale, then I will!"

"No," she screamed at me as she chased me around the house trying to get the phone.

"Hey, Niale! Listen I had so much fun meeting you today! You were really hot and you're an amazing kisser. Can we do it again sometime? Tonight. 7pm. Nandos. Bring your little friends." I was laughing so hard at what I was saying that I didn't even notice Leah running full speed at me until it was too late. She tackled me to the ground and knocked the phone out of my hand. We watched in horror as it hit the wall and made a little chiming sound.

"Message sent," It chirped.

"LEAH I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I shrieked and ran away when I heard Leah's ringtone go off.

"Leah your phones ringing!" I screamed, happy for the distraction.

"I'm on it! But don't think I still won't kill you!" I shuddered a little, because, man, Leah can be really scary sometimes!

"Hello?"

"Oh, hey Niale!" Eeeeek! It's them! I moved towards her but she held up a hand to shush me.

"Oh, yeah, about that... yeah, Molly sent that..."

"Molly's my sister..."

She gave out a little nervous laugh.

"Oh yeah, okay I guess. So 6?"

"Okay, see you then. Bye!"

"Tell MEEEEE," I said rushing over to her.

"WE GOT A DATE WITH ONE DIMENSION!" Oh my gosh, this is not happening!

"We have to get ready! It's already 4!" We ran to our seperate rooms to get ready.

After we were done it was about 6, so, we went over to the boys' house and all went out to Nandos!

* * *

**I'm not updating 'til you guys review!**

**(A/N: Okay, is this better? I tried my best for you guys! I made it longer and more detailed! Or at least I tried to. I really hope you guys like this chapter!) **


	4. Chapter 4

After we went to Nandos and ate some fried chicken **(A/N I love fried chicken so much),** we all went back to my house. They said , "Let's play truth or dare!"

"Ok!" me and Leah said.

It was Niale's turn.

"I dare you to kiss Leo!" he said to me.

So I kissed him. It was like magic. I could see the birds and fireworks and here the chorus of "Halelujiahs!" ANd he was rubbbing my back it was so amazing. (A/N This part just really came to me so well you guys I pictured it in my head and everything)

Eventually we had to stop and every one was staring. I blushed.

"Okay, now I dare you to kiss Lima!" I said to Harrison.

Lima and Harrisson started kissing passionately.

We were all really grossed out but also happy for them.

**Thars it ive got 9 chapters planned out**


	5. Chapter 5

I was really excited about this truth or dare game, but then before it could be my turn Lima and Harrison had to start doing inappropriate things on the couch. It was really messy and gross, and we all had to leave once they started to take their clothes off because we didn't want to watch that.

After that we all sat in my Room. Niale decided to dare me bc Lima was 'busy'.

"I dare you to... Take off all your shirt and pants!" i didn't mind, i just lengerie anyways. Sitting down, Niale pulled me onto his lap. I felt him go hard! I giggled. Molly winked at me, mouthed use pritection and left with Loeoo go to his room.

I turned around to face Niall and he started kissing me. HE slipped his tounge into my mouth and pushed me onto the bed. Things started getting heated and well, you can imagine what happened next.

**Okay pleasepleaseplease review guys! It means alot to me so please do it!**

**(Better?)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I got some reviews so thx ****J love ya all :P I promise this one will be longer. ****And I'm not gay! nO flames plz!**

Chapter 6: **Leah's POV**

All of a sudden simeanie burst into the room and shouted.

"Get off each other you little shower of cunts **(A/N see what I did there?) **This is not appropriate behavior and I have to ask you to leave and never come back again.!"

Them he stormed off to scold Molly and Leo. Lima and Harrisom came in looking guilty too.

"I think we should go," seid Harison, "Simeanie gets real mad at us he yelled at me and lima!"

I nodded and they ran away, and Molly came into my room.

* * *

Sitting at home with Molly she started ranting. "That little puny baby thought he has control of my luv life! Now Leo will never love me!." And then she strated weeping. We ordered fried Chicken from KFC but we were so sad even that didn't make us feel better L

Then I started crying to because Niale hadn't seid anything to me. HE had just left without saying anything. ANd I had really liked him and so had Molly. I guess thats why she was ccrying. I gty up and turned the tv on. It was a 1Dimension add! That madew me said so I cried some more

"I ain't never gon' get my boyfrand back," sobbed Molly. "WE loved each other." I cried two becuz molly was right. No way was simeanie cowbell gon let me date Niale. And Molly looked so good with leo, they wouldve been a great couple, it was sad/ I cried some more.

* * *

I fell asleep when there was a knock on my window. It opened. And in appeared. Niale Horn. I was so excited that he had come to see me!

"Leah," he said." I've missed you come here." His eyes were filled with lust and then we did some stuff I shouldn't mention.

I could hear Molly and Leo in the other room so I quickly shut the door before getting back to business.

"Niale," I moaned." I love this so much. Don't ever stop." SO he didn't.

"Niale, I love you so much you are my true love."" He ignored that and kept going and kissing me.I got scared and said, "Niale. I love you." He ignored me and pushed me onto the bed and kept doing inappropriate things. I couldn't deny I loved it but I needed him to say he loved me. "Niale" I groaned. OHhh that felt so good I didn't ant to stop it but I had too. He was pushing as hard as he could and kissing me with his tongue and sticking his hands in my boobies.

"Niale stop!"

"what? Am I hurting you? Because I can go slower." He had finally answered!.

"No, niale that feels so wonderful but I need you to tell me you love me." Niale looked up at me and ran away. I was so confused. I started crying os hard.

**a/N guiz whats going to happen with niale? Why'd he run out? Please review!**


	7. AN

**Ok guiz so i changed this as best as i could and one more thing to make this a musical i will b having them sing songs to the gurls ok? I will hav them b singing 1D songas bc trhats ok ill just disain it or whatever u guiz call it**

**Love you, please read the story over again im relly proud of how i changed it espicially chapter 3 i might b getting a beta ok love ya**

**Nikki**


End file.
